


Under Their Skin

by LPSunnyBunny



Series: Arsene and Robin Hood [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinda?, M/M, Persona Sex, Personas get to choose their genitals, Pseudo-Exhibitionism, Riding, Size Queen Arsene, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, look idk either i just wrote it, soul connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Arsene gets under Robin Hood's skin.... then Robin Hood gets under Arsene's (in the best way possible).





	Under Their Skin

**Author's Note:**

> _steeples fingers_  
>  So this is a thing I wrote. Please enjoy?

Arsene tries to keep himself apart from Akira, when this is happening. When his other self is falling between the sheets with Akechi in a clumsy, hormonal dance. Arsene knows that sometimes, privacy is needed, even from yourself. 

 

Being too aware can be a  _ bad  _ thing, too. Not often, but it’s possible.

 

Arsene twists himself away about the same time that Akira tosses Akechi’s jacket across the room and starts tugging at the buttons on his shirt. He slides down through the floor of the attic to the empty cafe below, drifting idly through the space, folding himself down a little and pulling pieces in to avoid clipping through the building in an unsightly manner. 

 

He’s examining the different coffee beans behind the counter when Robin Hood joins him, looking as unruffled as ever. Arsene turns, offering Robin Hood a wide smile. 

 

_ “Am I correct in assuming that you, as well, desire to give our other selves some privacy?”  _ Arsene asked, and Robin Hood nodded, ever so slightly, as he settled into a seat at the counter. Uncharacteristically, his bow was free from his hand, standing on end and resting against the counter. 

 

_ “I see no reason to embarrass my princeling with commentary.”  _ Robin Hood said dryly.  _ “He is self-conscious enough as it is.”  _

 

Arsene chuckled, resting his elbows on the counter, tilting his head curiously at Robin Hood. 

 

_ “So. _ ” He said, reaching one long finger out and lightly tracing it over Robin Hood’s cheek.  _ “Come here often?”  _ He asked slyly, tilting his head coyly. Robin Hood, who had not done the same as Arsene to reduce himself down, tilted his head up a little into the touch.

 

_ “Not as often as you, it would seem.”  _ Robin Hood said, his tone akin to the Sahara desert. His blue cape ends fell along his back, pooling on the floor behind him, the golden trappings of his being glimmering in the darkness of the cafe, catching the slivers of light from outside the windows and reflecting them. Shiny tantalizing bait for a magpie.

 

But Arsene was no common thief, and he would not act as such, especially not in contrast to Akira.

 

Arsene chuckled, curling his fingers around to brush his thumb over the seam of Robin Hood’s face, along where his mouth would be if he had one, fingers sliding up along his cheek and against the metal feathers protruding from the back of his head. 

 

_ “Come now, Robin Hood.”  _ Arsene purred, his burning red eyes meeting Robin Hood’s golden, steadfast ones.  _ “There’s no need to be standoffish. Our other selves are meeting in the most intimate of ways, after all.”  _

 

_ “True.”  _ Robin Hood agreed, one hand coming up to grip Arsene’s wrist, fingers large and closing all the way around Arsene’s thin wrist with room to spare.  _ “But that does not mean I must also, in turn, let down my guard.”  _

 

Arsene chuckled, unbothered by the iron grip Robin Hood had on his wrist. 

 

_ “Are you a castle, to be sieged?”  _ He asked, amused.  _ “Must I be a silent visitor in the night, slipping past the guards posted to find the chamber of your heart?”  _

 

Abruptly, Robin Hood rose to his feet, still clutching Arsene’s wrist and pulling him along, through the counter and tugging him close, other hand coming down to splay flat against the curve of Arsene’s lower back, pulling him flush against Robin Hood’s broad chest. 

 

_ “Are you saying,”  _ Robin Hood said, deep voice a rumble, soft in the inches between their faces,  _ “that you, the renowned gentleman thief, Arsene the Great, the quick-witted and silver tongued, cannot find his way into a single castle?”  _ His hand was a burning press against Arsene’s lower back, but Arsene was well-versed in fire of all kinds, and he would not be burned.

 

_ “I am saying no such thing.”  _ Arsene countered, as he raised one long leg, hooking it around Robin Hood’s hip in a brazen invitation.  _ “Merely that for once, I would appreciate being welcomed as a guest, an equal, rather than some trespassing voyeur in the night.”  _

 

Robin Hood growled. Arsene’s long, comely leg was no less of an iron hold than his own grip on Arsene’s wrist. 

 

_ “But is that not our kind’s way?”  _ He countered.  _ “Fated to be on the outside, appreciated by all but loved by none? Always the bridesmaid, never the bride?”  _

 

_ “My dear Robin Hood.”  _ Arsene tilted his head at a jaunty angle, his free hand sliding up from Robin Hood’s shoulder to his neck, then cheek.  _ “Are you proposing to me?”  _

 

_ “Do not put words in my mouth, Arsene.”  _ Robin Hood warned.  _ “You would not like the consequences.”  _

 

Arsene chuckled.

 

_ “Au contraire, my dear Robin Hood.”  _ He breathed.  _ “Sometimes consequences can be quite… favorable indeed.”   _ He gave one single, long, full-body roll up against Robin Hood, a sensual wave that made Robin Hood’s grip tighten around Arsene’s wrist. His golden eyes flared in a brilliant flash as he curved forwards, forcing Arsene to bow back and rely on Robin Hood for support to not fall.

 

_ “Arsene,”  _ Robin Hood growled, and  _ oh,  _ his eyes were darkening, a dangerous tint to his vice and gaze alike,  _ “You know not what you trifle with.” _

 

_ “I think, dear Robin Hood,”  _ Arsene flexed his leg, digging his heel into Robin Hood’s thigh, an urging press,  _ “that you should stop presuming that I am ignorant, and cease your pretending that you do not want this as much as I do.”  _ He closed the gap between their faces, pressing a brush of his mouth over Robin Hood’s face.

 

_ “That I could court you properly.”  _ Robin Hood’s hand slid lower on Arsene’s back, down to the curve of his leg and hiking him higher.  _ “That we could fly together, unhindered. That we could do this the right way.”  _ Robin Hood sounded almost regretful, but the light squeezing and shifting of his hand on Arsene’s leg betrayed his growing desire.

 

_ “We are thieves.”  _ Arsene reminded him patiently, despite his own burning heat.  _ “It is our way, to be in the dark, taking what we desire. We could no more fly under the sun than Joker and Crow could reveal themselves to the world.” _

 

_ “Arsene.”  _ Robin Hood repeated, but his voice was growing soft, intimate.  _ “I cannot promise you one night. I cannot promise you even a couple of night. I cannot promise you any less than my entire being.” _

 

_ “And what makes you think I am any different?”  _ Arsene countered, and he gently twisted his hand free from Robin Hood’s vice grip, bringing it up to caress gently, tenderly, over Robin Hood’s face.  _ “I may flirt, I may tease, but my heart is  _ **_real_ ** _ , my dear Robin Hood. It may only be given in its entirety, and once given, it may not be taken back.” _

 

_ “You jest.”  _ Robin Hood said, but he was still, like the anticipatory silence between breaths.

 

_ “Not with this.”  _ Arsene countered softly.  _ “With many things, but never this. You have stolen me as readily as your other self has stolen mine.” _

 

_ “You do not know us.”  _ Robin Hood murmured.  _ “Not as well as you should, for something like this.” _

 

_ “Can anyone ever truly know another?”  _ Arsene said, and he traced the seam on Robin Hood’s face tenderly.  _ “I must content myself with what you give to me, and though I desire you in your entirety, I can never truly have it.”  _

 

Robin Hood was still for a moment, his golden eyes shadowed with thought.

 

_ “I cannot willingly give my all to you.”  _ He finally said, his thumb stroking slowly over Arsene’s lower back.  _ “But… I would desire everything I could take, and would allow you to take in return.” _

 

Arsene laughed.

 

_ “Are you suggesting… a mutual theft?”  _ He asked, amused.  _ “I am not opposed to the idea. It’s almost… romantic, in a sense.”  _ Robin Hood gave a scoff.

 

_ “As romantic as thieves can be.”  _ He said, but Arsene just chuckled again. 

 

_ “Oh, my dear Robin Hood. You have no idea the depths of romance I can sink to, if that is what you wish. But for now, let me take you, and you may take me in return, and we must be satisfied with that.”  _ He said, giving a little shimmy against Robin Hood to reignite the flames that had settled to embers while they were speaking.

 

Robin Hood growled, twisting them down and around together, pressing Arsene’s back to the floor. Arsene let out a delighted laugh, his full form bursting forth once more, uncaring of the unsightly clipping through of the furniture around them. 

 

His wings curved up, intending to close around the two of them, but Robin Hood buried his fingers in the black feathers and pushed them down, pressing the limbs into the floor. Arsene jolted at the motion, a rough moan tearing from his lips, his other leg curling around Robin Hood’s hips.

 

_ “You will stay where I put you.”  _ Robin Hood said, forcing the wings out to their full length in a stretch that had Arsene arching, hands finding their way to Robin Hood’s shoulders.  _ “Or I will force you to stay there, you houdini of thieves.”  _

 

_ “You flatter me.”  _ Arsene purred, tilting his head back, flames licking across the floor. 

 

_ “I’ll do a lot more than flatter you. _ ” Robin Hood promised darkly, raking his fingers through Arsene’s feathers, before bringing his hands down and sliding along the curve of Arsene’s waist, hooking a hand under Arsene’s thigh and caressing the under-curve of his leg, hoisting his leg up and hooking his knee over Robin Hood’s shoulder as he went up on his knees, looking down at Arsene. 

 

_ “Don’t keep me waiting, then. _ ” Arsene said, and Robin Hood turned his head to ghost the imitation of a kiss against the inside of Arsene’s knee.

 

_ “I will keep you waiting as long as I please.”  _ Robin Hood said and Arsene flexed his leg, digging his heel into Robin Hood’s back, urging him on.

 

_ “Come now. Surely, you cannot mean to deny yourself for much longer.”  _ Arsene let his hands drop from Robin Hood’s shoulders, instead stretching them out over his head, using his legs as leverage to hold himself in a long, inviting stretch of his form. He tilted his head to the side, giving Robin Hood a burning sidelong look.

 

The growl that built in Robin Hood’s chest was a fierce, possessive thing, and the surge of dark satisfaction that it brought swelling up in Arsene only fed the flame that was flickering in his chest.

 

_ “Come, Robin Hood. _ ” Arsene gave another long, rolling press of his body, grinding himself up against Robin Hood in a shameless, wanton display.  _ “Take your desires by the head and do not look back.” _

 

Robin Hood surged forwards, pinning Arsene between his broad chest and the floor, folding him in half as he brought his face level with Arsene’s.

 

_ “You do not need to tell me again, Arsene. _ ” Robin Hood growled, before the hand not holding Arsene’s leg in place slid under his back, up under the hem of Arsene’s loose jacket, his fingers sinking into Arsene’s form, breaching the surface level of his physical shell, sending a twisting jolt of pleasure through the other persona. 

 

Arsene moaned, unashamed at his desire, and as Robin Hood sank his fingers deeper Arsene found himself rolling up in a parody of human desire, grinding up against Robin Hood in a writhing, twisting display. 

 

_ “Ah- Robin Hood, you must-”  _ Arsene choked on his words as Robin Hood curved his fingers through the insubstantial interior of Arsene’s being, pressing in deeper. 

 

_ “Oh? _ ” Robin Hood made an amused noise.  _ “Have I found a way to silence the great thief's silver tongue, after all?”  _ He gave a little wiggle, making Arsene jolt, his head falling back against the floor.

 

_ “I’m afraid, you must- try a little harder than that, my dear-”  _ Arsene breathed, and brought one wing up to curl over the two of them, making Robin Hood’s eyes flare.

 

_ “I told you to stay put.”  _ Robin Hood growled, his other hand snapping out to grab the wing and pin it to the ground. Arsene gave a shaky moan, laughing at the same time as Robin Hood’s fingers searched deeper within his form. 

 

_ “You really expect- nnnn- me to do as I am told? Surely you are not that naive, ah, Rob- Robin Hood.”  _ Arsene actually stuttered through his words, tossing his head back on a gasp as Robin Hood’s fingers brushed through the crimson center inside him that was Arsene’s core.  _ “Oo-ooh-hh-”  _ Arsene let out a shaky moan, his form going hazy for a moment, some of the fine details blurring out. 

 

_ “Found you.”  _ Robin Hood said, wicked amusement in his voice. He curled his fingers through Arsene’s core, the connection to the entirety of the other persona’s being making his own core vibrate and hum in response, forging a bond that threaded between the two of them, crimson threads reaching from Arsene, golden from Robin Hood, colors blending together in the middle to create deep, brilliant sunset orange. Invisible ties in the meta-space that only they could see, intangible unless deliberately reached for.

 

_ “Robin Hood.”  _ Arsene damn near  _ whined _ , digging his heels into Robin Hood’s back again, urging him on.  _ “I need you.”  _ The shaking, trembling desire consuming his body was evident in his core, swirling around and around Robin Hood’s fingers, burning and pulsing with impatience.

 

_ “And you will have me.”  _ Robin Hood murmured, before brushing his face over Arsene’s mouth in a parody of the kiss he could not properly give.  _ “But have patience.”  _ Around his fingers, Arsene’s core spiked out, crystalizing before melting back into it’s formless shape. 

 

_ “I have no more to give.”  _ Arsene growled, and in a surge of impatient motion, flared his wings in a powerful thrust, sending them careening sideways and rolling them right on through the wall, the two of them tumbling together until they came to a stop, Robin Hood sprawled out on the flat pavement of the street, Arsene astride his hips.

 

_ “I would have you now, without further delay.”  _ Arsene demanded, his wings stretched out in a grandiose display, the few people out on the street passing through them harmlessly. 

 

_ “Here, in the filth of the world?”  _ Robin Hood said, his now-free hands sliding up the curve of Arsene’s legs.

 

_ “I care not. You  _ **_will_ ** _ be mine, location be damned.”  _ Arsene snarled, impatient and needy, drawing out the formless crimson of his core. It swirled around them for one moment, and Robin Hood’s eyes tracked the threads binding them together, before it slid down into the space between Arsene’s legs, taking on the appearance of human sex, crimson and vulnerable. 

 

If Robin Hood could breath his breath would catch at the sight, but instead he just reached a hand down, curling it around Arsene’s slender cock, and giving it a long stroke. Arsene shuddered at the touch, but even as he allowed his wings to shake, he curved forwards over Robin Hood.

 

_ “Robin Hood.”  _ Arsene said, no,  _ ordered- “Bring thyself out and claim me now, or you will  _ **_never_ ** _ get the chance again.”  _ His burning gaze seared into Robin Hood’s steadfast one, impatient and commanding. 

 

_ “I could never let you go.”  _ Robin Hood said and the depth of emotion in his words made Arsene shudder. From his chest, the brilliant golden shine of Robin Hood’s core glowed as it emerged, not disconnecting from his form like Arsene’s had, but instead slipping down his front and taking its own shape to match Arsene’s.

 

Arsene let out a breathless laugh, grinding himself down against Robin Hood. The press of their cores together was like a  _ zio  _ right to the spine, jolting and pleasurable, and Arsene tossed his head back on a moan. 

 

_ “Come now, Robin Hood, don’t be so modest!”  _ Arsene exclaimed, going up on his knees to look down at Robin Hood’s cock, slender and long to match Arsene’s own sizing.  _ “You need not worry for my self-confidence, take your full size that you might take  _ **_me_ ** _ better.” _

 

Robin Hood let out a deep hum of acknowledgement and his cock abruptly doubled in girth, taking on a fat swell at the tip. Arsene laughed.

 

_ “That’s more like it.”  _ He crooned, and reached down to line Robin Hood up before sinking down and taking him inside entirely, the pressing shove of Robin Hood’s cock into his being sending a intense, all-consuming wave of heat through him that made Arsene cry out, his wings snapping out to their full length, entire body curving back. 

 

He was so  _ full, _ his cunt forced to stretch and give in the presence of Robin Hood’s unyielding size, splitting him open in the most intimate of ways. 

 

_ “Gorgeous.”  _ Robin Hood rumbled, but his voice was weak, shaky from the connection that was forged between them, the feeling of being enveloped entirely by the other persona.

 

_ “Ah, my darling Robin Hood,”  _ Arsene gasped, his hips rocking without meaning to, a little grind of forwards and backwards, a desperate slide of bodies,  _ “you feel exquisite, you-”  _ he went up onto his knees and dropped his hips back down, an unsteady motion that had him trembling. 

 

_ “Arsene.”  _ Robin Hood’s hands found their way to Arsene’s thighs, gripping them tightly and pulling Arsene down as he gave a rolling thrust of his hips upwards. Arsene’s head fell back on a startled, desperate moan, driving his hips downwards to meet Robin Hood’s pull. 

 

Each plunge ripped him apart, forcing him to his limits in the most earth-shattering of ways, but each withdrawal left him empty, bereft, shaking. Each forceful collision of their hips was a rocking impact that sent sensation spinning wildly through Arsene, muddying his thoughts and jolting noise from his lips, little gasps and helpless noises.

 

_ “Look at you.”  _ Robin Hood said, and his size swelled even  _ greater  _ inside Arsene, who let out a  _ howl  _ of pleasure, wings shivering, hands clawing at Robin Hood’s shoulders as he pitched forwards, form shuddering.

 

_ “You’re no thief.”  _ Robin Hood continued, and gave a particularly hard thrust that made Arsene whine.  _ “You’re a performer. Only happy when you have an audience.”  _ He brought one hand up to grab the innermost part of Arsene’s wing, flinging him to the side and pulling them apart. 

 

Arsene hit the ground with a gasp, his building desire shattered, but then Robin Hood was there, forcing him up onto his knees, one thick hand gathering Arsene’s arms up behind him and pinning them there against his back. Angling him forwards, shoving his cock into Arsene from behind, other hand like a vice grip on Arsene’s hip. 

 

_ “Keep your hands there.”  _ Robin Hood growled as he started fucking into Arsene again at a punishing pace. He let go of Arsene’s hands, instead wrapping his arm around Arsene’s chest, allowing himself to phase through Arsene’s wings to crush Arsene against his chest, holding him tight.

 

Arsene made a choking noise, writhing in Robin Hood’s grasp, trying to find a way to gain leverage of his own, but all he could do was take the deep thrusts that Robin Hood was giving him, his wings flaring helplessly, unwilling to hurt Robin Hood by making them tangible for him. 

 

_ “You love showing off.”  _ Robin Hood said, the hand on Arsene’s hip letting go and flying up to cup around Arsene’s neck, giving a squeeze.  _ “Always flaunting, always flirting-  _ **_no more_ ** _.”  _ He slid his other hand down, wrapping it around Arsene’s cock.  _ “You can show off as much as you want, but now- you’re  _ **_mine_ ** **.** _ And don’t you forget it.”  _

 

_ “Never.”  _ Arsene gasped, shaking in Robin Hood’s hold.  _ “I am yours- and you are mine.”  _

 

_ “Always.”  _ Robin Hood growled.  _ “Through this life and the next, and the one after that. Now see this- I  _ **_claim_ ** _ you, in front of the world, in front of any gods and men out there that would split us apart.”  _

 

Arsene cried out, thrashing and trembling, the ties between them glowing a deep, brilliant orange as they multiplied, winding them together, closer and closer until they could be split no easier than steel could with scissors. 

 

_ “My Robin Hood, my Robin, my darling thief-”  _ Arsene cried, and Robin Hood gave a thrust so hard it forced Arsene to skid forwards a little on the pavement. Robin Hood tugged him back, forcing his head up with the grip on his neck.

 

_ “ _ **_My_ ** _ Arsene.”  _ Robin Hood said, and Arsene’s wings snapped out to their full length as he  _ howled _ , shaking as the pleasure boiled over and surged through him, echoing through their bond and forcing Robin Hood to shove in deep, reaching his peak barely a moment later. 

 

Arsene squirmed his arms free from his lower back, reaching one shaky hand up to gently stroke over the side of Robin Hood’s head, over the metal feathers there, until Robin Hood dissolved the physical shape of his core, bringing it back into his chest. Arsene followed sit a moment later as Robin Hood sat back on his heels, the bond between them thrumming with a bone-deep satisfaction and a sensation that had Arsene’s core full to the bursting with warmth.

 

_ “You will always be mine.”  _ Robin Hood murmured, as Arsene leaned back against Robin Hood’s broad chest.  _ “I will never raise my hand to you, and I will cherish you forever. Even when we return to the Sea, I will find you again.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Personas are weird and they don't follow conventional sex rules but they're meant to be human aspects so they mimic humans in all way as representatives of them. YES they could just bring their weird, nebulous "cores" together to create the same feelings but because they're reflections of humans, they imitate human sex when connecting that way.


End file.
